freddy_fazbears_pizza_worldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Abreviado comúnmente como FNaF3) es un juego indie de supervivencia y horror, con la característica dinámica de apuntar y cliquear. Fue desarrollado por Scott Cawthon, siendo la tercera entrega de la saga original. Resumen Treinta años después de que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cerrara sus puertas, los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar allí se han convertido en nada más que en rumores y recuerdos de la infancia, pero los propietarios de "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" están decididos a revivir la leyenda y hacer que la experiencia sea lo más auténtica posible para los clientes, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sobrevivido a décadas de abandono y ruina. Al principio sólo había cáscaras vacías, una mano, un gancho, un viejo muñeco papel-plato, pero luego se hizo un descubrimiento notable... La atracción tiene ahora un animatrónico. Desarrollo *El 06/12/2014, Scott Cawthon añadió una imagen a su sitio web que, a primera vista, parece ser nada más que una imagen en negro que dice "offline" ("fuera de línea") en texto blanco. Si se ajustaba el brillo en un programa de manipulación de la foto correctamente, un grande "3" de color amarillo aparece en la esquina inferior derecha, dando a entender el estreno de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *El 02/01/2015, la imagen de "offline" es sustituida por una nueva imagen. Esta imagen tenía un texto pequeño y blanco que decía "I am still here" ("todavía sigo aquí"). Muchos suponían que este oscuro y misterioso animatrónico era Freddy o Golden Freddy pero más deteriorado, ésto fue desmentido apenas salió el juego, sabiendo que el animatrónico misterioso de este teaser era Springtrap. *El 15/01/2015, se publicó otra imagen, mostrando un 3 gigante en color rojo sombreado, y abajo de este se puede ver una caja con piezas de los animatrónicos Toys. Un dato curioso es que si se lo ilumina al teaser se verá el nuevo, misterioso y oscuro animatrónico del anterior teaser (Springtrap). *El 26/01/2015, Scott publicó el trailer del juego. *Un tiempo después, se publicó otro teaser, aunque solamente era el mapa del nuevo juego. Al iluminarlo se pueden ver los conductos de ventilación. *El 01/03/2015, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web en la que se puede ver a Phantom BB, con la frase "Guess Who?" ("¿Adivina quién?"). Algo curioso aquí es que si se ilumina, abajo del texto "Guess who?" se verá un número "10" iluminado. *El juego fue oficialmente lanzado el 02/03/2015 una demo fue dada a los jugadores de Twitch.tv y YouTube, a continuación, horas más tarde como un juego completo a disposición del público a través de Steam. *Una versión Android del juego fue lanzada el 07/03/2015. *Unos minutos después de la salida del juego, Scott posteó una imagen con una frase que decía "it's all in your mind" ("todo está en tu mente"), ésta frase es para hacer creer que Phantom Chica y Phantom Foxy son alucinaciones. *Un día después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, apareció una imagen de un sombrero en la pagina de Scott. Esta imagen dio cierta confusión entre los fans, a raíz de eso, se empezaron a hacer rumores de de que la saga iba a terminar, debido a que el sombrero estaba aparentemente abandonado en el suelo. *Varias semanas después de este teaser, Scott actualizó la página con un nuevo teaser, es la misma imagen que el anterior, solo que ya no está el gorro. Lo que dio a entender la creación un nuevo juego. Innovación con respecto a la secuela El juego mantiene el mismo formato de las entregas anteriores, pero la historia se desarrolla en un nuevo local, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Esta vez, el jugador se encuentra en una oficina muy distinta a las anteriores de la saga, teniendo solo una puerta ubicada a la izquierda de la habitación, y con un gran ventanal en el medio. En esta ocasión, el jugador sólo se enfrentará a un solo animatrónico, siendo este Springtrap. Para evitarlo, dispone de un Dispositivo de Audio en las cámaras para alejar al animatrónico de la oficina. Pero para contrarrestar esta ventaja está la presencia de los animatrónicos Phantom, quienes pueden aparecer de repente y desactivar los sistemas que lo mantienen a salvo al protagonista de Springtrap, pero por fortuna, el jugador cuenta con un Panel de Mantenimiento para restaurar dichos sistemas. Además, en el monitor por primera vez se dividirá el recorrido, al poder acceder al sistema de cámaras de los pasillos o de las ventilaciones. De esta forma, se permitirá tener más control a la hora de controlar al animatrónico. Actualizaciones V1.01 Versión v1.01 fue una actualización del juego lanzada el 06 de marzo de 2015. Esta actualización arreglaba un bug que provocaba que el juego se crashee ocasionalmente al iniciar una noche. V1.03 Versión v1.03 fue una actualización del juego lanzada el 23 de marzo de 2015. Añade una cuarta estrella al completar el Modo Nightmare con el cheat Agresivo. V1.031 Versión v1.031 fue una actualización del juego lanzada el 02 de abril de 2015. En ella se añaden unas pocas cosas: *Se añade nuevos sonidos de los movimientos de Springtrap, tales como gemidos o pasos. *Arreglado pequeño error que hacía que algunos efectos de sonido se reproduzcan en volúmenes incorrectos. v1.032 Versión v1.032 fue una actualización para el juego con tema de Halloween lanzado el 26 de octubre del 2015. En la actualización se modificó la oficina con una temática típica de Halloween, siendo agregados una calabaza en el escritorio junto con unas luces de color naranja en los extremos del techo. Dicho diseño de la oficina se añade automáticamente cuando la fecha en la computadora del jugador es 31/10/. Curiosidades thumb|220x220px|Mensaje de Scott. Note las letras repetidas. *En la pagina de Steam del juego, Scott Cawthon anunció que el juego ya había terminado con las pruebas beta, pero curiosamente, si se juntan todas las letras repetidas de su mensaje, se puede leer "m-y-n-a-m-e-i-s-s-p-r-i-n-g-t-r-a-p" (lo que en español sería, "mi nombre es springtrap". Lo que llevó a muchos fans a creer que el nombre del animatrónico principal de este juego sería "Springtrap", lo que resultó ser cierto. *El juego tuvo la menor cantidad de capturas de pantalla en su página de Steam Greenlight. Esto llevó a más teorías sobre cómo sería la mecánica del juego. *El "10" del teaser de Phantom BB significaba que originalmente, Scott tenía planeado lanzar 10 teaser hasta la salida del juego. *A diferencia de los anteriores juegos, el nombre del guardia de seguridad, jamás es revelado. *También, a diferencia de los juegos anteriores, una cuarta estrella se puede obtener en la pantalla del menú principal, completando el Modo Nightmare con el truco de agresividad. *A diferencia de entregas anteriores, éste no posee una Noche Personalizada, ya que al final de la 6ta Noche, el lugar es incendiado. **Tampoco se revela si el protagonista del juego sobrevivió. *Este es el único juego en el que Bonnie no está presente como un antagonista activo, a pesar de que hace una breve aparición en los minijuegos y, como un maniquí al final de un pasillo. *Phantom Mangle no aparece en el Menú Extra. *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 era considerado por una amplia mayoría de la comunidad como el peor juego de la serie. Sin embargo, no fue hasta la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's World cuando eso cambió. |-| Versión móvil= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 edición móvil es un port de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 exclusivo para dispositivos móviles con sistema operativo Android lanzado el 7 de marzo de 2015 y el 11 de marzo de 2015 para dispositivos iOS. La aplicación cuesta $2.99. Esta versión es casi exactamente igual a la versión de PC, con solo algunas diferencias en las mecánicas, contenidos y algunas funciones no implementadas o reducidas. Diferencias principales con la versión de PC *El sonido de estática al cambiar las cámaras no está presente en la versión móvil. *El Panel de Mantenimiento no tiene las palabras "system restart menu>>>" en la parte superior. *Al completar las noches, no saldrán los minijuegos de la versión PC, solo aparecerán los minijuegos extras. *Gran parte de las pantalla en los minijuegos se achica, haciendo más corto el mismo. **La tecla para subir no puede utilizarse. *Cuando Phantom BB aparece aleatoriamente en la pantalla, y se desea cambiar de cámara, el monitor se cerrará y efectuará un injusto jumpscare. Esto es un bug del monitor. *La pantalla de Extras solo contiene las imágenes de los animatrónicos del juego y los cheats. No incluye los jumpscares ni los minijuegos. *La forma de obtener el "final bueno" es algo diferente al de la versión de PC. *Solo se puede interactuar con algunos pocos de los "Easter Eggs" de los minijuegos en las cámaras. *Los animatrónicos Phantom son más agresivos que en PC durante la 5ta Noche, debido a que no le dan tiempo al jugador de cambiar de cámara cuando se los encuentra. *Springtrap solo tiene una posición por cámara. *La animación de Springtrap corriendo por la oficina es más rápida. *Arreglar los errores funciona mas rápido que en PC. *Cerrar las ventilaciones funciona más rápido que en PC. *Springtrap usa su jumpscare izquierdo en la derecha, esto es un pequeño glitch. *Cuando se observa a Phantom Chica en el monitor, su jumpscare es mostrado automáticamente. Esto no pasa en PC, ya que su jumpscare es reproducido al salir de las cámaras y girar a la izquierda. *Phantom Freddy puede atacar al jugador aún si no se encuentra en la ventana o sea ignorado. |-|Galería= Menú FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 1).png|Springtrap en el menú sin estática. FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 2).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 3).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 4).png FNaF3 - Menú (Springtrap 5).png FNaF3 - Menú (Animado).gif|Springtrap en el menú sin estática (Animado). FNaF3 - Título (Texto).png|Título. FNaF3 - New Game (Texto).png|Opción "New game". FNaF3 - Load Game (Texto).png|Opción "Load Game". FNaF3 - Nightmare (Texto).png|Opción "Nightmare" (6ta Noche). FNaF3 - Extra (Texto).png|Opción "Extra" FNaF3 - Estrellas.gif|Estrellas que se obtienen al conseguir el Final Bueno, completar la 5ta Noche, el Modo Nightmare, y completar esa misma noche con el cheat Agresivo. FNaF3 - Menú (Tres estrellas).jpg|Menú con las tres estrellas. Versión móvil FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Menú principal en móvil. FNaF3 - Office (Móvil - Lado izquierdo).jpg|Lado izquierdo de la oficina en móvil. FNaF3 - Office (Móvil - Lado derecho).jpg|Lado derecho de la oficina en móvil. FNaF3 - Pantalla de Muerte (móvil).png|Rostro de Springtrap que aparece segundos antes de iniciar el juego en móvil. Jumpscares FNaF3 - Springtrap Jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare de Springtrap, al atacar al jugador del lado izquierdo de la oficina. FNaF3 - Springtrap Jumpscare 2.gif|Jumpscare de Springtrap, al atacar al jugador del lado derecho de la oficina. FNaF3 - Phantom Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Phantom Freddy. FNaF3 - Phantom Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Phantom Chica. FNaF3 - Phantom Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Phantom Foxy. FNaF3 - Phantom BB Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Phantom BB. FNaF3 - Phantom Puppet Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Phantom Puppet. Teasers FNaF3 - Teaser 1 (Offline).png FNaF3 - Teaser 2 (I am still here).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Whatcanweuse - Iluminado).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 4 (Map).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 4 (Map - Iluminado).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 5 (He always does).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 6 (Guesswho?).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 6 (Guesswho? - Iluminado).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 7 (Inyourmind).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 8 (Hat).jpg FNaF3 - Teaser 9 (Hat 2).jpg Steam Greenlight FNaF3 - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser de Springtrap de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser del Panel de Mantenimiento de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Otra imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Nótese que el ventilador se encuentra afuera de la oficina).. OficinaFNaF3.jpg|La imagen teaser de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 6 (Steam).jpg|La imagen de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 actualizada. Audio Música del menú principal: center Miscelánea FNaF3 - Box Art.jpg|Box Art del juego en IndieDB. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Imagen utilizada para el pack con todo los juegos de la franquicia. MidweekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Imagen utilizada en las rebajas de media-semana de Steam. FNaF3 Mapa (Comparación).jpg|Si el mapa es volteado al revés, puede notarse que tiene un gran parecido al logo de Scott. FNaF3 - Steam (Significado del 10 del teaser).png|Mensaje de Scott revelando el porque del "10" del Teaser de Phantom BB. My_name_is_Springtrap.jpg|Mensaje de Scott en el que se revela el nombre de Springtrap. FNaF3 - Demo (Texto).png|Texto que aparece al completar la demo. Actualización de Halloween ActualizaciónFNaF3.png|(Lado izquierdo de la oficina) ActualizaciónFNaF3 1.png|Nótese la calabaza (Lado derecho de la oficina) Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer|El 26 de Enero de 2015, Scott subió a su canal de Youtube un teaser trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)